Suffer Well
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: Sometimes our demons come back to haunt us. Sasuke learns that what you see and believe, is'nt always what you get or the real truth. AUish DemonicNaruSasuIta
1. Somethings Changing

**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_

_Oneshot, song inpired fic... __Depeche Mode- Suffer Well_

**-:Suffer Well:- **_Something's changing_

A lean muscled lithe red haired man was bent over a bloody blonde as the storm reached it's pinnicle. His back carelessly turned to the younger Uchiha brother. While cold rain pelted over them all and lighting split the sky. Small lines of water trailed down the cliffs rock face from them. It became tainted crimson from the blood pooling beneath the fallen blondes body. Unseen tears ran from angry red slitted eyes as seal after seal was quickly formed. Slapping his hands over his own seal Kyuubi felt his soul jerk painfully. His ears were laid back while his whole body shook in agony from what he was doing to them both.

Kyuubi "Fuck! I wanted out but not like this. Don't die on me!"

Clawing open his chest Kyuubi pulled off a piece of his own heart. Then quickly slid it into the gaping wound in his vessals. He began pushing his demonic chakra forcefully through Naruto's limp body to jump start his now mended heart.

Falling to his knees weakly Kyuubi whispered into the now shallowly breathing blondes ear. "You're all I have."

Sasuke Uchiha stared blankly at the blurry outline of the shaking red haired mans back through the pouring rain.  
He was'nt at all concerned with what the weird guy was doing or whispering about.

Sasuke "Who are you and where the hell was you hiding at all this time hmmm?"

The red head did'nt bother answering him but kept forming seals that the raven haired sharingan user could'nt fully see. He assumed it was some type of medical jutsus. He had no interest or use in such things. It did'nt really matter what the mystery man tried to do, Naruto was dead by his hand. Sasuke finally had what he wanted, he now had the ultimate sharingan form. He could'nt help but smirk to himself. Sure he felt bad for how he had gotten it. But certain sacrifices had to be made in order to obtain power. And ultimate power, required ultimate sacrifices.

As he walked away he spoke over his shoulder. "He's dead so don't bother with him. I punched my fist through his heart."

Sasuke could swear that he heard an animalistic growl come from the man as he bent over the dead blonde. Shrugging he jumped up and took to the tree tops. He was off to search for his brother as night covered the land. His new sharingan form spinning madly within his insane revenge filled glaring red eyes.

------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up in a dark place to the sound of rain. The last thing he could remember was Sasuke punching him and ripping out most of his heart. And Kyuubi yelling at him from inside his mind and the molten hot burning sensation from his seal.

Naruto 'How the fuck am I even alive? Oh god death could'nt hurt this bad.'

His chest felt like a minefield of exploding tags had went off in it. Just breathing hurt. He sat up slowly in agony, bleary eyed. He was in a huge cave from what little he could tell in the darkness. Before he could focus on anything else, or figure out where he was, a deep gruff voice greeted him. And along with it gentle clawed hands that softly pushed him back down.  
Down onto something that felt oddly like silk against his naked skin.

Naruto 'Why the hell am I NAKED!'

"Don't try to move around yet kit. You're still not completely done transforming..."

Naruto's eyes widened in the dark, fear suddenly churning in his stomach. His mind not even registering on what was actually said to him but on who had said it. Or better yet what. He knew that voice all too well. He could'nt even stand up, much less try to run away and warn anyone..

Naruto 'The seal must've broken.. He's goinna eat me now like he always threatened to.'

The blonde gave a defeated sigh and slumped bonelessly where he laid.

Naruto 'What's the point in even bothering to resist? I'm so fucked..'

Amused laughter distracted him along with the clawed fingers that began combing softly through his golden red streaked hair.

Kyuubi "You're so funny. I can read you so easily, just by your eyes and scent."

Naruto remained absolutely still as Kyuubi continued to affectionately pet him. His clawed human form hand sliding through Naruto's hair and over his ears. Ears which felt oddly different to him now but he shrugged it off as a mind trick. It preturbed and scared him to be so close to the demon fox so much so, that he was afraid to move. But the petting was soft and it felt incredibally good. He started to lean into the slow gentle strokes without realising it.

Kyuubi's voice was gruff but soft when he spoke again. "Do you remember what happened?"

As his mind drifted Naruto began to shake in rage as he thought about what had happened. He was shocked upon realising that the deep and menacing growl echoing inside the cave was coming from him. And at how gruff his own voice was with the one word that he had snarled out. "Uchiha."

Naruto 'That filthy fucking bastard traitor! What a bullshit and dishonerable way to kill someone!'

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt something slapping at his ankles. He stilled trying to figure out what it was.

Kyuubi "Quit smacking me with your tail kit, it's getting annoying.."

Naruto relaxed and laughed then shaking his head. "Tail? I don't have a tail. That's just silly!"

Kyuubi chuckled. "Oh?"

Naruto quirked a eyebrow "What are you getting at?"

Kyuubi grabbed the furry gold and red tipped appendage as it smacked across his stomach yanking on it slightly.  
An action which earned a short yelp from the blonde who was laying over five of his own dark red, black tipped tails.

Naruto yelped trying to jerk his hips away and growled out before he realised what he was saying. "THAT HURT YOU BASTARD!"

Horrifed he froze and realised that he could see perfectly now in the pitch black cave. Holding his clawed hands up in front of his face he began to shake violently. Then he turned his head to stare up into Kyuubi's face. He was surprised to see the fox earred man he was half laying on. And by how the mans whiskered face and exotically tilted cat like red slitted eyes suited him perfectly.

Naruto 'He's really... Pretty? What the hell is wrong with me! He's a HE, and a freakin demon! Argh!'

Kyuubi "You are'nt really human anymore kid.. I'm not sorry about it though"

Leaning foward he hugged the small shaking blonde to his chest stroking his card shaped ears gentley.

Kyuubi "Get some sleep kit I'm here so you're safe. I'll explain everything to you later I promise."

Naruto allowed the fox demon to pull him close against his chest and wrap his tails around them both his mind numb. Slowly he relaxed. And for the first time in his life he felt the warmth of another being. Pale arms were possesively wrapped around his slender body drawing him as close as possible. His body was sore and ached. Demon or not he felt safe as he drifted off dreamlessly curled up against Kyuubi. Kyuubi's eyes reflected inside the dark cave lit with rage. He held Naruto even closer while he stared out at the rain as it fell cascading down outside.

Kyuubi "Never again kit, never again will someone hurt you like that. Not if I can help it.."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was angry. No enraged was the better word to suit his current mood. His little brother stood in front of him defiantely his eyes spinning madly, smirking as he repeated his question. 

Sasuke "Did you want to fuck him or something big brother?"

Itachi's anger had hit it's summit. "Where is Naruto? I will not ask you again foolish little brother."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the final form. Itachi words were icey making the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck raise up.

Itachi "You killed my demons vessal for that? I hope you had the intelligence to bind his demon inside of something?"

Sasuke began to back up slowly all of his earlier confidence suddenly long gone.

Itachi "You did'nt did you? You really ARE foolish. That power could have made you immortal!"

Sasuke "You was going to kill him anyway!"

Itachi was on him instantly and had him by the throat before he could react.

His words were bit out between his teeth in rage. "No foolish little brother. I was going to try and win him over."

Itachi shook him like a rag doll. "I wanted to be his most important person so he would turn me once his seal had matured."

He Tossed Sasuke against a nearby tree snapping it and few others before he grabbed him up once again shaking him.

Itachi "I was going to be powerful! Immortal! By becoming a demon like he was changing into!"

Sasuke swallowed his fear and stared wide eyed at his brother in shock. "W-what?"

Itachi slapped him harshly, dropping him sneering. "You had the most powerful thing in existence and threw it away twice!"

The next thing Sasuke knew he was reliving the massacre, the battle at valleys end, his murder of the blonde outside sound.  
The blonde's words haunting him, making him scream insanely as his brother looked into his mind for the truth.

Naruto looked at him with sad blue eyes. "Please Sasuke, come back with me. I'll do whatever you want, let me help you!"

Sasuke watched himself viciously slam the smaller effeminate blonde man down at the cliffs edge straddling him as he spoke.

Sasuke "You're are'nt worth the air you breathe dobe."

And without warning he punched a sudden chidori through the pinned blondes chest. His bright blue eyes were wide in shock and utter disbelief. Blood slipping from the sides of his now sad smiling lips.

Naruto "W-why Sasuke? I l-loved you enough to g-give up my dreams and everything..."

Sasuke watched himself lean foward and smirk into the blondes face. "You're such a loser fag Naruto."

Naruto choked on his own blood with tears streaming down his now pale cheeks. He struggled to gasp out his dying words. "I just w-wanted you to be my b-brother."

Raising his fist again Sasuke punched twice more with chidori, leaving the blonde laying still beneath him. It started to rain as if the sky was crying for the fallen fool as well. That thought soured Sasuke's mood. As he walked away he noticed a red haired man bent over the still form of the blonde. He did'nt see the guy approach or even sense his presence, but he did'nt care. With his snide parting words he left.

With a choked scream Sasuke fell over his eyes empty and unfocused. His entire body shaking. Itachi stared at him blankly. "You really ARE foolish little brother. Only a weak coward would kill someone that way."

Itachi 'Hmmm.. Something was'nt right with that red headed guy. I need to see a body for proof.'

Itachi "You better hope that I'm right or you'll wish I'd hurry up and just kill you little brother."

The wind caught the edges of his hair and cloak as the older Uchiha began to walk away.  
Going in the same direction that his fool brother had came from shaking his head in discust.

* * *

**_This story type is highly experimental for me. I don't know if it works or not. But feedback and Reviews on if I should try to keep with it and this writing/story style will be very much appreciated 'nods'_**


	2. Fell From Grace

**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_

_Oneshot, song inpired fic.._

**_-:Suffer Well:- _**_Fell From Grace_

When Naruto awoke again it was to the sound of birds chirping and leaves rustling in a gentle breeze.  
He breathed in the scent of the recent rainfall that was clinging to the air and land.  
Fragments of sunlight shone brillantly into the cave he was laying within.

Naruto 'Was it all a dream? A nightmare? Am I alone? Where's Kyuubi?'

At that thought a shadowed outline of a person suddenly appeared at the caves enterance.

Naruto swallowed then ventured to gruffly voice his guess. "Kyuu-sama?"

"What?"

Naruto "Who?"

The person suddenly shifted so that he could be seen clearly. The lone red sharingan eye glimmered in the darkness of his face indentifing him for who he was.

Kakashi "Are you okay Naruto?"

Naruto scooted back farther into the caves darkness. "Yeah I'm just dandy Kakashi-sensei. Nothing to worry about here!"

Kakashi quirked his visable eyebrow. "You smell different and like you bathed in your own blood Naruto. Don't lie to me."

Naruto "I-I'm not lying."

Kakashi "Come out of there at let me take a look at you. I'm not asking."

Naruto "That's p-prolly not a g-good idea..."

Kakashi sighed before quickly shifting behind the smaller male grabbing his hands and dragging him out of the cave.  
As the sunlight danced over them, the legendary copy nin stood frozen mid step looking absolutely horrified.  
His mismatched eyes locked warily upon the being he had fearlessly been dragging only seconds before.

The sudden musky and bitter scent coming from the silver haired man made Naruto's nose sting and burn.

Naruto grabbed his nose, his eyes watering. 'Oh God! What is this smell!'

A slightly gruff but smooth deep voice interrupted the moment.

Kyuubi sat down the rabbits he had caught and eyed them both as he walked out from the thick forrest undergrowth.

Kyuubi "Ah it's just you. Well you are'nt a threat. Calm down before you make the kit vomit before he even eats."

Naruto "Kyuubi-sama! What the sam hell is this scent? It's nasty funky!"

Kyuubi merely grinned. "That's the scent of fear kit."

Naruto made a twisted and discusted face. "Snap out of it Kakashi-sensei! It's just me! You know me! Don't be scared."

But at this point the jounins mismatched eyes were wider then Naruto thought humanly possible and he was gaping at Kyuubi.

Kakashi pointed dumbly at the fox demon lord. "I-It's!"

Naruto gaped completely and utterly shocked as his sensei done the last thing he thought possible from the man.  
He swooned and fell over fainting, landing on top of the shocked blonde.

Kyuubi grinned at Naruto before his sarcasim surfaced. "Well he took that rather well don't you think?"

Naruto squirmed and wiggled his way out from beneath the silver haired copy nin cussing.  
When he was finally free he rolled the older man over and started smacking his face.

Naruto "Hey! Hey! Kakashi-sensei you lazy perverted bastard! WAKE UP!"

Kyuubi merely shook his head laughing and held up the rabbits. "I suppose you'll want me to skin and cook these huh?"

Naruto nodded and sighed before going back to smacking Kakashi.

Kyuubi shrugged a slender shoulder before he pilfered through the jounins pouch swiping a kunai.

Kyuubi "I'll get us another rabbit before I clean these.. He'll prolly be hungry too when he wakes up I guess."

Naruto "I'll explain it to him while your gone."

As Kyuubi blended back into the forrest Naruto dragged Kakashi over to the river and tossed him into the cold water head first.

Kakashi came up sputtering and wide eyed.

Naruto "Okay now that your awake again sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to tell you because it's important."

* * *

When Sasuke came to and had managed to pick himself up it was well past noon.  
His stomach churned, his head was throbbing, and his vision blurred. 

Sasuke 'Itachi you fucking rat bastard.. I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!'

As he staggered to his feet he started to think about what his brother had told him and said.

Sasuke 'Naruto's turning into his demon? And can make someone else immortal and a powerful demon when he's ready?'

Sasuke pulled out his water flask and took a long drink before sealing it and shoving it back inside his backpack.

Sasuke 'Naruto can give me power? Power greater then Itachi can ever dream of having...'

Sasuke "Well I hope I did'nt really kill him. I want that power. I NEED it."

With a manical glint in his dark eyes Sasuke began to back track himself back towards the cliffs.  
He was going back to where he had attacked his best friend for the last time.

* * *

The wind blowing up from the river was cold against Itachi's skin and seeped through his clothes easily.  
He stood staring down into his own reflection in the small bloody water filled jagged crater at his feet. 

Itachi 'So the fool did attack him with murder in mind. But where's his body? Did a Konoha nin find him and take him back?'

Bending down he dipped his hand into the red bloody water before bringing it up to his mouth.

Itachi 'Hmm it tastes and feels demonic by nature. Interesting..'

Standing up and turning he began to trail the scent back towards Konoha.

Itachi 'You're finally ready for me now huh Naruto-kun? Don't worry. It'll be a fun home coming for the both us I'm sure.'

* * *

Kakashi sat shaking in his cold and wet clothes in front of the fire Naruto was bent over feeding logs into.  
He could'nt help but to openly stare at his ex student and team member utterly fascinated by his physical changes. 

Naruto looked up at him noticing his staring, his slitted red eyes filled with amusement as he flashed him a fanged grin.

Kakashi "So what happened?"

Naruto "I was coming home from a scroll delivery mission granny sent me on alone and ran across your golden boy."

Kakashi inwardly cringed at the blondes tone and word choice.

Naruto laughed. "He killed me. Well damn near anyhow.. Nothing like having three chodori to the heart punches."

Kakashi gasped wide eyed before saying anything. "A-And you're still alive?!"

Naruto "At the cost of my humanity and the life of the only one who's ever loved me yeah. I suppose you can call this alive."

Kakashi "What do you mean by that?"

Kyuubi chose that very moment to drop down beside the fire from the tree tops landing between them causing Kakashi to jump.

Kyuubi "Putting it plainly I bound his soul and made his body into a demons. He's absorbing, and merging with me now.."

Kakashi did'nt know if he should run away or stay and listen to what the tailed demon lord had to say.

Kyuubi laughed before holding up a third rabbit.

Kyuubi "Relax copy hound. I would'nt have went to the trouble of catching you some dinner too if I meant you any ill intent."

Kakashi swallowed hard before nodding and voicing his main question. "Why would you sacrafice yourself?"

A bitter expression washed over Kyuubi's face as he began to skin and clean the rabbits.

Kyuubi "Do you know the reason why I attacked your village?"

Kakashi shook his head no.

Kyuubi "A snake using Konoha nin stole our fox summon contract from my only child whom carried it then murdered him. Then summoned me. When I seen what he had done well I guess I lost it.."

Kakashi's face filled with rage. "Orochimaru. It seems every tragedy and thing that goes wrong always traces back to him."

Kyuubi shrugged pushing wild herb and onions inside the meat before putting the rabbits over the fire to cook. He motioned Naruto to tend to them. Wordlessly the oddly quiet blonde moved to the fire side.

Kyuubi "It does'nt really matter now I suppose. That Uchiha brat killed him stealing my reason for revenge."

Naruto poked at the fire and turned the cooking rabbits in silence. Kakashi stared into the flickering flames and sighed.

Kyuubi "What I done was just as bad though. I killed alot of innocent peoples clan members, childern, and mates. I regret my actions."

Kakashi stared in stunned silence at the demon lords admission of guilt.

Kyuubi sighed "My rage ruined me. And the man who sealed me told me he was giving up his only child and leaving him to me.."

The rabbit meat made spitting and hissing sounds as it cooked breaking the somber silence between the three.

Kyuubi "He said he knew I suffered but hoped I would protect and love his child as my own, that man died a honerable death."

Kakashi bowed his head. "I think I understand you now. And that man, he was my teacher and my hero.."

Kyuubi sighed sadly "The only thing I have in this world now is our kit. No one is taking my child from me ever again."

Kakashi pulled his mask down and smiled sadly at the demon fox and fallen summon lord. "I understand, and I'll help you both."

Kyuubi and Naruto both looked up and stared in surprise at the mans uncovered face before flashing matching fanged grins.

Kyuubi "We need to get moving as soon as we're finished eating. I have a feeling a fox hunts about to begin and that we won't like it."

Kakashi and Naruto both nodded in agreement. They all quickly ate then banked the fire. Naruto quickly cleaned himself up and redressed in his spare clothes from his mission backpack. Kyuubi shifted himself into a small ordinary fox form before they all took off through the tree tops. They were heading back into the heart of fire country towards home with the full truth of past events with them.

Kakashi looked at the furry red tipped blonde tail swooshing at Naruto's heels as he ran and jumped along ahead of him behind the demon lords plain small red and black fox form. He could'nt help but to quietly laugh to himself, earning him a set of questioning looks from the two ahead of him.

Kakashi continued to chuckle. "This is going to be one hell of a home coming that's for sure.."

They both met his words with amused side ways glances to each other and matching fanged grins before answering him. "Believe it!"

* * *

**Reviews are loved and appreciated even if it's just a simple "_Yay! Keep writing_."  
It gives me motivation to continue. Also if you like this story then please check out some of my other ones.**


End file.
